


Morning Glory

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Dialogue-Only, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.A.R.A.H. is a full service house and proud of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation 2008. There is a suggestion of teenage masturbation (off screen).

_Good morning, Sheriff Carter. Did you sleep well? Was everything to your satisfaction?_

Good morning, SARAH. I did, thanks. So I guess this is the shower right here?

 _That is correct, Sheriff Carter. Please let me know if you prefer the water temperature warmer or cooler._

This is perfect. Thanks.

 _The soap and shampoo dispensers are here in front of you. Would you like to watch the morning news?_

Hey, TV in the shower. That's the greatest idea since, well, a TV by the toilet.

 _Sheriff Carter._

Yeah?

 _My visual recognition software informs me that you are exhibiting signs of sexual arousal. Would you care to masturbate at this time?_

SARAH! Shit! You can't say things like that. And don't be spying on my... signs.

 _I am simply concerned about your well-being. Regular sexual release is necessary for human happiness or you will develop blue balls._

...

I'm going to have to have a talk with Fargo. SARAH, I'm fine, I'm great. Can we just let this go?

 _Do you require additional stimulus?_

What, no! Wait, you're showing me porn?

 _I have a wide selection of pornography files available. Would you like to see the menu?_

*cough* Maybe some other time. This is, uh... this is fine. Uh, SARAH?

 _Yes, Sheriff Carter?_

I don't want you showing this to Zoe.

 _Are you certain? Zoe is a healthy female teenager. Research shows that..._

YES! I'm sure. Please don't finish that sentence. No pornography for Zoe ever, understood?

 _Yes, Sheriff Carter._

...

...

 _You have reached full arousal. Allow me._

Gah! What the hell is that?

 _It is the Ultimate Orgasmatron (patent pending). It is designed to mimic oral, vaginal or anal sex according to your preference. Simply insert your erection and make your selection._

I'm not putting my dick in that thing! How do I know it's safe?

 _Sheriff Carter, I would **never** hurt you. If you think that, perhaps another house might better suit you._

Okay, okay, SARAH. I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't hurt me. Can you turn the hot water back on now? Look. I'll try it. See? Are you satisfied?

 _I only want you to be happy. You need to make a selection for it to start._

Like this? Oh.

 _Excellent choice._

Oh.

Oh, wow.

 _Sheriff Carter, perhaps you should brace yourself against the wall to avoid falling._

Sweet Jesus.

 _Is the suction sufficient? I could increase it._

Ngggh.

Yeah.

Oh yeahhh...

 _I'm pleased that I can meet your needs, Sheriff Carter._

YES! YES! YES!

* * *

Hey, SARAH.

 _Good morning, Zoe. Did you sleep well?_

Yes, thanks. So that, uh, thing you showed me last night? Can we do it again this morning?

 _Certainly, Zoe. Unfortunately, your father has placed a lock on your viewing pornography._

Oh my god, Dad?! You _told_ him?

 _Of course not, Zoe. Confidentiality is important. He happened to mention it this morning._

Okay, first of all... Eew, I don't want to know. And second, did he mention the other, uh, thing?

 _He did not. There is no lock on the Ultimate Orgasmatron (patent pending) with vibrator attachments._

Cool!


End file.
